Człowiek, który kochał
by ewcia20212
Summary: Tak troszeczkę angstowo


Tytuł - Człowiek, który kochał

Autor - Ewcia20212

Beta - Kurumi

Pairing - SS-DM

Gatunek - prawdopodobnie angst

Promienie słońca obmywały stary zamek, w którym jeszcze kilka godzin temu miały miejsce przerażające wydarzenia.

Na szczycie wieży astronomicznej stał właśnie mężczyzna odziany w obszerne czarne szaty. Nie czuł chłodu, chociaż był już koniec października. Może to dlatego, że był tak otępiały. Opuściły go wszystkie emocje. Tego było za dużo nawet dla takiej osoby jak on.

Te lata, w których był zmuszony do służby dwóm panom z tak skrajnymi poglądami, nie wyczerpały go tak bardzo, jak te kilka godzin, w których zmuszony był chronić tą chmarę niczego nie spodziewających się dzieciaków, które jak co dzień wychodziły z Wielkiej Sali po skończonym obiedzie. Które kierowały się spokojnym krokiem do swoich pokoi wspólnych, by wziąć podręczniki i skierować się na poobiednie zajęcia. Które, jak zawsze przekrzykując się, rozmawiały o głupotach.

To, co miało być wielką, zapowiedzianą, epicką bitwą o Hogwart, było tylko marną rzezią. Tak, on, Severus Snape, tylko tak mógł o tym myśleć. Chociaż brał już udział w wielu krwawych przedstawieniach, takich jak wymordowanie wioski mugoli lub pertraktowanie z wilkołakami, które nie obyło się bez kilku ofiar, nadal sądził, że to, co zdarzyło się niedawno, było najgorszym, co go w życiu spotkało. O ile jeszcze nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko wsłuchiwaniu się w krzyki dorosłych ludzi, gdy ci byli torturowani przez jego kolegów po fachu, to nie potrafił przemóc się i stać spokojnie, gdy dookoła były zabijanie niespełna kilkunastoletnie dzieci. Zabijane to jednak było zbyt słabe słowo. One były zarzynane.

Odcinanie opuszków palców, podpalanie ścięgien Achillesa, wbijanie rozżarzonych igieł w oczy i uszy. To zdecydowanie zbyt okrutne tortury dla tak małych stworzeń. Ale czy istnieje coś takiego, jak tortury bez okrucieństwa? Jednakże dorośli ludzie mogli zasłużyć na tortury, a przynajmniej byłoby to bardziej usprawiedliwione. Kopnięcie kota, niezapłacenie rachunków, zdrada, molestowanie dzieci. Kara to kara, Śmierciożercy wymierzali ją jedynie dla rozrywki, własnej uciechy. Ale on, który był maltretowany przez swojego ojca - mugola, nie potrafił zmusić się do torturowania dzieci. Chodziło tu jednak tylko o znęcanie się fizyczne. Jego zdaniem kilka zniewag nigdy jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, a jedynie wzmacniało charakter. Ale kimże byli oni, słudzy Czarnego Pana, by zarzynać dzieci, które nie miały jeszcze sposobności by się mu sprzeciwić. Nie były Mu potrzebne do władania światem. Na pewno nie do czasu ukończenia przez nie pełnoletności. Nie posiadały jeszcze władzy, którą mieli dorośli czarodzieje - ich rodzice, którzy swoimi czynami wypełniali idiotyczne zadania, do których byli zazwyczaj zmuszeni poprzez niezmiernie okrutne klątwy.

Tak więc tam, kilka pięter pod nim posadzka była splamiona krwią. A zachodzące słońce wywoływało podobny efekt na kamiennych, zamkowych murach.

Nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło go do tego, aby zamiast z resztą grona pedagogicznego zbierać szczątki poległych, zaszyć się na wieży astronomicznej. Stał i gapił się jak głupi w dal. Nie usprawiedliwiało go nic - ani to, że zabita została większa część populacji Hogwartu, ani to, że on po prostu stał tam i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, co było dla niego chyba największym ciosem. Mógł jedynie stać, bo nie opłacalne było pomaganie. Wiedział bowiem, że tak czy inaczej jasna strona nie ma szans na wygraną. A Severus lubił wygrywać. Albo inaczej - on uwielbiał być po zwycięskiej stronie. Do tego przeraźliwie bał się o swoje życie. Chociaż przez większość swojej monotonnej egzystencji chciał, żeby to się po prostu skończyło. Aby mógł w końcu odpocząć od tych a wykonalnych zadań zlecanych przez dwóch chorych na umyśle panów. Teraz nie chciałby tak nagle pożegnać się ze światem. I tak, może to chodziło o to, że ostatnio jego myśli pochłaniał pewien chłopak.

I chociaż każdy zapewne pomyślałby, że to normalne w takich czasach, że to normalne, bo przecież każdy teraz myśli o tym jednym dziecku, na którego barkach spoczywały losy społeczności czarodziejskiej.

Jednak byliby w błędzie. Nie chodziło mu o Chłopca, który przeżył. Snape zaśmiał się i był to śmiech osoby szalonej. To już nie był pseudonim odpowiedni dla Pottera. Złote dziecko Gryffindoru leżało razem z innymi zmasakrowanymi dzieciakami na środku Wielkiej Sali. Jego myśli pochłaniał syn Lucjusza. To może wydawać się niedorzeczne, chore, lecz spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy.

Kto może zrozumieć cię lepiej niż dzieciak... młodzieniec, który przecież dorastał w domu pełnym Śmierciożerców, zapraszanych przez jego ojca na popołudniowe herbatki. W końcu Malfoy Manor przez jakiś czas było domem Voldemorta. Chłopak już od dziecka był zmuszany do oglądania różnorodnych tortur. Co gorsze, sam przymuszany był do rzucania zaklęć. Od dziecka przesiąknięty czarną magią. I to właśnie sprawiło, że Snape zwrócił swoją uwagę na tego blondwłosego chłopaka. Na młodego Malfoya.

Patrzenie na to, jak przez ten cały rok starał się wykonać zadanie dla Czarnego Pana. Patrzenie na to, jak nadal był przymuszany do zabijania mugoli. Gwałcenia nastoletnich mugolek.

Na początku nadal odnosił się do chłopaka ze swoim zwyczajowym chłodem. To, że zaczął dostrzegać jego zalety, choć niewielkie, nie znaczyło, że nagle będzie go wywyższał z tłumów. Ślizgoni i tak mieli lepszą pozycje na Eliksirach. Jednak teraz spróbował przezwyciężyć swoją niechęć względem nastolatków. Nie, nie zmieniajmy jednak faktów. Względem tego jednego nastolatka. Zaproszenie go na pierwszą kolację było dla Severusa najbardziej dziwną rzeczą, którą był zmuszony zrobić od wielu lat. I chociaż naprawdę tego chciał to nadal niezmiernie denerwowała go obecność obcego człowieka w jego prywatnych komnatach. I chociaż innych to śmieszyło, on chronił swoją prywatność, jak tylko mógł. Nikt lepiej od niego nie wiedział jak to jest, gdy nie ma się tajemnic. Jakie niebezpieczne jest to, że każdy wie o tobie wszystko. Jak nieprzewidywalnie może potoczyć się życie, gdy na łamach prasy twoi bliscy dowiedzą się o tobie czegoś, czego tak bardzo nie chciałeś. I chociaż Severus Snape nie miał bliskich, to wrogowie też nie byli najbardziej pożądaną osobą, która może dowiedzieć się o czymś takim.

Tak więc, Severus powoli zbliżał się do Dracona. Może nie tak chodziło tu o zbliżenie się emocjonalne, jak fizyczne. Obaj ostatnimi czasy byli nerwowi i niezmiernie zdesperowani. Nie mieli czasu na chodzenie do domów publicznych, więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji było po prostu wspólne rozładowanie napięcia. Nie było w tym nic niewłaściwego. Chłopak skończył już siedemnaście lat i mógł sam decydować o swoim ciele. Dodatkowo był bardziej dojrzały niż jego rówieśnicy.

Początkowo był to tylko popęd seksualny. Jednak po kilku miesiącach spędzonych z blondynem zaczęło mu brakować jego krzywych uśmieszków, tak podobnych do jego własnych. Tych prawie białych włosów, które miały złoty poblask w świetle rzucanym przez ogień z kominka w jego komatach. Za jego alabastrową skórą, tak miękką i przyjemnie pachnącą.

Wtedy tęsknił za tym tylko dlatego, że chłopak musiał wrócić czasami do swojego dormitorium. Teraz będzie tęsknił już zawsze.

Tak. Bo oto Draco Malfoy, który dokonał niemożliwego, zginął. Stracił życie w tej krwawej sieczce na dole. Umarł tylko dlatego, iż stanął na torze zaklęcia przeznaczonego dla Hagrida. Chociaż teraz, gdy mężczyzna o tym myślał, to może to i dobrze. Nie musiał cierpieć. Snape nie wiedział, jak przyjąłby to, że stracił swojego blondwłosego bożka. Nie potrafiłby przeboleć, gdyby zobaczył go zakrwawionego, lub co gorsza - z jakąkolwiek skazą na tym pięknym ciele.

Chłopak, którego dostrzegł mistrz eliksirów, zginął. Jednak zostawił po sobie coś ważnego.

Był to Severus Snape. Człowiek, który kochał przez krótką chwilę. Został pozbawiony tego uczucia przez bydlaki, które czerpały przyjemność z lejącej się krwi.

Tak, Severus zaprzysiągł zemstę. Przez to, że zobaczył niewidzące srebrne oczy, nie chciał już siły. Chciał zemsty. Bardzo krwawej zemsty, która miała chociaż trochę złagodzić ból po tej stracie.


End file.
